1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer and network security, and more particularly, to wiping data stored on a remote device such as a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data stored in the memory of a communication and/or computing device, such as a mobile communication device, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, laptop computer, and the like, may include data of a sensitive or critical nature that is accessible only by authorized users. Such data may include e-mail, calendar information, contact information in an address book, and other information that may be utilized, received, or transmitted by or from the communication device in the execution of communication-related or productivity-related applications. The data may further include applications, or data files created at the device or received by an authorized user at the device that are personal to the user, or that are used by the device for the management of data and/or security functions on the communication device. Such data includes information technology (IT) policies, which may comprise rules concerning a variety of security and management-related issues, such as user authorization to use certain functions or install software on the communication device, encryption algorithms in wireless communication, and authentication processes to be employed before allowing user access to data on the device, for example if an authentication token such as a smart card is required.